Dusky & Kate
by darkestindulgence
Summary: Kate has been friends with a Pokémon she named Dusky for a long while now. She does everything with her, but never imagined things would become, well...touchy. And when Dusky makes a wish, the consequences create an adventure. Yuri and mature (18).
1. Chapter 1

Kate met Dusky when they were both young and alone. She never had many friends. Her old school was closed down because of a bad accident that her parents never shared the details about. Dusky haunted the school, as a Duskull, before Kate found and caught her in the building - she did a lot of exploring there as her mother found a new education for her. Now she was eighteen. Her new school was a Gym Leaders' private school. The students and her did a lot of work and training, after all, Kate started at 9:00AM, and her classes ended at around 8:30PM. She didn't do much writing. After all she believed the physical activities were the best. Training with Dusky.

Dusky evolved after so much they went through; she evolved into Dusknoir when she touched a ripped old rag that Kate found at the dump in town. She didn't SEEM to change much behavior-wise, thank god, but she was so much stronger. In fact, Kate was the best battler in her class all thanks to Dusky. Take that, youngster Joey.

"Dussssk," Dusky patted Kate on the head to wake her from her daydream. Kate quickly gazed around, then turned to her Pokemon. "Sorry girl, I was a little distracted." She smiled. Dusky squinted a little; that was her smiling back as far as Kate was concerned.

Seeing as Dusky's only mouth was the giant one on her belly that scared Kate when it opened up, it was good enough.

"Let's give it our all in this battle, okay?" Kate asked, standing up. Dusky eyed her as she nodded briefly, then was returned to her Pokeball.

Kate headed out of her messy room and down the hall, to her class. It consisted of a little area with desks, chairs, then a large arena by its side. Well, "arena" is a little bit of an overstatement. It was more like an overgrown grassy field.

The teacher and a few students scattered here and there were chattering among themselves.

"Ah, Kate, finally here, are we?" The teacher asked. Her arms crossed, she gave the girl a judging look.

"Umm," Kate blushed, rubbing the back of her head, "sorry. I didn't mean to be late."

"Well, let's get started already, shall we? Each of you may use one Pokemon only. Battle start!"

Kate sent out her Dusknoir as a prestigious-looking girl known as Molly appeared and sent out her own Pokemon, a Gabite.

"Consider it an honour I'm battling you." Molly said. Gabite gnashed its fangs together. Kate rolled her eyes. This Molly was really persistent on becoming a Dragon-type Gym Leader, but surely she could just barely keep her own inexperienced Gabite under control. She gave the first command, pointing at her opponent as though locking targets with the gripper Pokemon.

"Gabite, use Stone Edge!"

"Dusky! Shadow Punch!"

The attacks collided viciously. Chunks of rock flew in all directions as Dusky shook her hands as if she had simply washed them, then glared at the Gabite.

"Ice Punch!" Kate shouted. Dusky lunged forwards with ice forming over her hands. Gabite tried to avoid the attack, but one of the fists smashed into it and blew it back. Molly evaded her Pokemon hurling towards her as the Gabite was wiped out effortlessly.

"The battle has ended," the teacher said, "Kate secured a victory."

"Cheat! Cheat!" Molly yelled.

Kate rolled her eyes. The rest of the day was spent on study and some heavy procrastination until Kate decided to go back to her room.

"You did really good in that battle," Kate said as she fed the Pokepuff to Dusky's belly-mouth. Dusky ate it in one snap. Kate gave her Pokemon a brief smile. "I'll let you choose your reward."

Dusky gazed at her intently. "Dusk, Dusknoir," it replied.

"Wh- uh?"

Kate blinked at the Ghost-type. "Wait, you... want to pet me? Like an animal?" Was this really a viable reward? Kate already let her pet her plenty of times before. Petting things calmed Dusky, better than a Soothe Bell could.

Dusky pointed to the chair Kate sat on while playing video games. Shrugging, Kate complied. Kate guessed it was the little things that Dusky enjoyed.

As Kate sat down, she watched her television. Maybe she should find something to do in the meantime. Dusky patted her head from behind. Her hands were slightly cold as they always were, since she was a Ghost-type Pokemon. It felt nice. Always did for some reason, though it was weird seeing as Dusky was a ghost. The large fingers ran through her hair and messed it up as they always did when Dusky petted her.

Dusky removed her hands and looked at the bored Kate. Staring, oddly intriguing, the monster lowered her body so that it was partially in the ground.

"Huh? Are you done already?" Kate asked out loud. Dusky wasn't. She moved her hands to the sides of her trainer, wiggling them a little playfully, before quickly placed them on Kate's chest.

"Huh?!" Kate's eyes widened and she looked down at the hands on her breasts, mouth agape in surprise. "Wait, what-?"

She swallowed as the hands massaged her there. If this was a human being she would not have accepted this. For some reason Kate did not move. She just stared in a weird fascination. Dusky's hands just kept touching her breasts. Why? Were they soft? She couldn't possibly understand them as sexual things, right? If anything this was probably pure, childish curiosity. Oh, why of all days did something like this have to happen when she wasn't wearing a bra?

Kate bit her lip as Dusky squeezed her breasts, heart pounding. The pink buds of her nipples started to become erect. No, no, why! Why were Dusky's hands so cold?

Kate became flustered as Dusky kept squeezing her boobs. She jiggled them a bit. The Dusknoir peered at her from behind the chair.

"Annh!" Kate cried when Dusky's thumb and index finger pinched one of her nipples suddenly. "Wait, don't do that!"

When Dusky pulled away, Kate looked at her Pokemon who looked disappointed and deceptively innocent. She bit her lip.

"Okay, alright. I did say you could have a reward. Just don't be rough." Kate mumbled.

Dusky's single, red eye lit up. Kate leaned back into the chair. Her Pokemon already got to groping her boobs again. Seriously, that's something a pervert would do...

Suddenly Kate heard a rip as her shirt was torn off.

"Hey...!" She yelped, shocked. "Don't rip up things..."

Dusky pretended not to hear. She seemed to smile mischievously. Her hands kept squeezing her trainer's breasts. They felt so soft and nice to her. She saw Kate's face, which rested to a sort of aroused yet still on edge expression. A bright red blush on her cheeks as she bit her lip. She rubbed her legs together as she grew hot between them.

No...

This needed to stop now! She couldn't take it any longer...

"Alright girl, enough now...you've done enough..." Kate said. "Come on, mommy is really busy, so we'll need to stop now...!"

Dusky let go. She knew when she took things too far. Hopefully it wasn't too much for Kate. She began to worry. Maybe she upset her.

"It's OK." Kate said, patting her Pokemon's head. "We'll just need to have a break, alright?"

A little while later after using the bathroom, Kate went to bed. Dusky was left to her own devices. She opened the curtains gazed outside the window, and saw a Pokemon flying.

Dusky stared at the Pokemon, then she faded as a ghost would.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate grumbled as she felt like someone had rudely used an Awakening on her. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. No way, she was going back to sleep...

She wrapped her arms tighter around the soft, warm, breathing pillow...

Wait.

Breathing?

Kate leaped from the bed, turning to stare at the person. "Who the hell are you?!" She shouted, poised for battle.

The person, who was a girl with long dark hair and sly red eyes, didn't wear anything at all. Her tan skin was not covered in any way. She was lying with her arms stretched out like she owned the freaking bed!

"What do you mean, Miss? Honestly now...it's me, Dusky." She leaned her head sideways, like a confused Lillipup.

"This must be a joke..." Kate shook her head as she took Dusky's Pokeball. She tried to release Dusky. Nothing came out of the ball. Perplexed, she slowly stared at the girl who didn't look so impressed with the fact that Kate needed proof.

"Dusky...? Well, what moves do you know, then?" Kate asked, looking for more convincing.

"Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch and Will-O-Wisp," the girl replied, not looking so pleased.

"Where did I meet you?" Kate asked.

"An old building Mistress, remember when we used to make up silly games like 'catch the Meowth'?"

They stared at each other.

Dusky offered a wry smile.

Kate sunk down next to her "Pokemon". As soon as she did so, Dusky leaned up and embraced her, naked and everything.

"Stop that!" Kate yelped, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks. Geez, Dusky's breasts were huge, if she was hugged any tighter surely they would suck her in.

Dusky let her go. "I apologize, it must be very uncomfortable now I'm a human."

"About that, how?! How are you a person? Can you change back?" Kate still couldn't believe it, was this a dream, or...? It would make sense considering what happened last night. She always got weird dreams when weird things happened.

Dusky held her hands to her cheeks. "Heh, maybe I can, maybe I can't. And I haven't a clue about the transformation. Perhaps it has something to do with the wish I made last night."

Kate gawped. "Wish?"

"Yes, but, I only wished to be closer with you. I don't understand why that would be achieved only as a human. But," Dusky winked and stuck out her tongue, "but...I'm not complaining."

Kate looked away as she suddenly became very aware of Dusky's nakedness, tapping at the buttons of her own pyjamas uncomfortably as she always did when nervous. "Just...put on some clothes. Maybe mine will fit. You look my size."

Dusky suddenly looked intrigued. "What about a bra?"

"Don't be stupid, no way! We will go to Pink Jynx and get you your own." Kate said, annoyed. She wouldn't have a problem sharing a bra with a girl, as long as they weren't a complete pervert like the one she suspected Dusky was.

Besides, Dusky's boobs were way too huge to even dream of fitting in her bras comfortably.

Pink Jynx was a nearby shop dedicated to fashion, though Kate actually wasn't that concerned with fashion. If there were clothes, then that was good enough for her.

"We'll head there quick before, um," Kate looked at the clock quickly, it was nearly eight. "Nine. Let's hurry up and get dressed."

Dusky grinned. "I have no clothes."

Kate's face turned red. Goddamn it! She knew it would boil down to this. There was no helping it. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. You can borrow my clothes." She said.

Dusky's mischievous eyes lit up and she bounced off the bed. Literally bounced. Like her big boobs bounced and everything as she lunged at her trainer for a hug.

"DUSKY!" Kate yelled.

As they headed towards Pink Jynx, Dusky whined and grumbled. "I hate clothes! These are too tight on me."

"That's because your boobs are bigger than your head," Kate mumbled under her breath. Dusky looked at her with a somewhat proud expression. "You're jealous," she decided.

They arrived and Dusky looked around at the clothes and kept wandering off. Eventually they had to hurry as they spent too much time browsing at the stuff.

They returned to the school. Luckily there was hardly anyone at reception this early so they sneaked into Kate's room.

"You need to tell me if you can turn back, can you or not?" Kate interrogated Dusky. The girl was gong through the new clothes and seemed interested in a cute, yellow sleeveless turtleneck top.

"Mayyybee," Dusky replied in a teasing voice. She then pulled out a pair of denim shorts.

"Come on, this is important. I'm already late for class because of how long you spent in the shop. You're literally my only Pokemon. If I don't have a Pokemon..." Kate shuddered as she remembered the substitute Zigzagoons.

"Catch another, then." Dusky replied nonchalantly, pulling off her shirt and tossing it at Kate.

Her trainer caught it and glared at her in annoyance before slamming the door shut and pulling the curtains over the window. "At least make sure nobody can see before getting dressed!"

Dusky pulled off her jeans and panties before smiling at Kate. "I will transform, but you have to do me a big favor after classes."

Kate crossed her arms and looked at her oddly. What favor could Dusky possibly want? She was as pampered as a lady.

Dusky approached Kate, staring her in the eyes. "You'll...love me."

Kate gaped at Dusky for a moment, not sure what she meant by that. Surely she was just looking for a reaction, and there it was.

Dusky's figure suddenly began to change before Kate could make a comment. It grew out and her eyes formed to create one single eye, the one Kate was used to. Her skin grew darker, her hair faded, then she was a Dusknoir again. Then Kate heard a knock on her door, and Molly's pretentious voice.

"Hurry up! You're stopping ALL of us from getting stuff done!"

Kate looked at her Pokemon one more time before withdrawing her into her Poke ball (which felt very satisfying) and leaving for class.

When she arrived, her teacher unleashed a horrifyingly boring lecture on Kate then told her to find Molly. After all, Molly was Kate's training partner most of the time.

Molly was the sort of person who you'd at first like from her appearance, but eventually grew to be annoyed at because she was selfish in a childish way. Kate spent most of the time training with her, with a little studying by the side, but was often distracted by her own thoughts. Class finished slightly earlier at 8:30, and Kate headed back to her room.

Dusky broke out of her Poke ball and stretched her arms. "Aaaah! How nice to finally have a warm body again."

"Not again..." Kate murmured. "How do you do that?"

Dusky's lips curled into an affectionate smile. "Don't bore me with silly questions. Let's just jump into your part of the deal."

Kate raised a brow as she turned to see the naked girl once again...luckily, this time, the door was closed and the window was covered by curtains.

A tiny blush appeared on her face, and Kate opened her mouth to scold Dusky, to tell her to get dressed. The dark-haired girl suddenly moved forward and wrapped her slim arms around Kate, embracing her.

"Ah?!" Her trainer stiffened and her face turned an even deeper shade of red that would put a Charmeleon to shame. "Dusky... don't do that."

Now they were against each other for a proper moment, Kate realized Dusky was slightly taller than her as a person.

"I-if you want hugs, you should put something on first..." Kate whispered as Dusky's warmth began to make her sweat a little.

"Oh hush, I don't want to wear anything." The other female replied, then before she knew it, Kate experienced the sensation of kissing another person. She hardly expected it to be with another girl.

Dusky's hands moved to Kate's lower back, above her butt , making her shiver.

Dusky smiled into the kiss before she pulled back to speak. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you."

Kate's lips tingled and she swallowed. "Do...do you...maybe want to do that again?"

"Oh, is Miss Put-Your-Clothes-On liking this?" Dusky gave her a grin.

"Sh-shut your mouth." Kate mumbled, flustered as she kissed her to silence her.

Very soon, though, Dusky had pushed her on to the bed. "Nakedness isn't so bad." She said.

Kate got the hint, and she started to remove her shirt. She shyly hesitated before taking it off, but an encouraging expression from Dusky made her remove it. Her shoes, socks and jeans met the same fate, so that she was in her panties and bra.

"Oh my god." Dusky whispered.

"What?!" Kate asked, beginning to get worried.

The raven-haired enigma of a girl chuckled. "Nothing, you just look really cute, more cute than I imagined. Here, let me get that one for you."

Dusky pressed her body against Kate, who let out a hot breath. She unhooked her trainer's bra, and though bashful Kate was tempted to prevent her, she decided not to.

Dusky's hands instantly went to touch her breasts.

"You just love those things, don't you?" Kate asked a little sarcastically.

"Hmm? Me? No." Dusky replied, trying to look innocent.

Kate gasped when she felt Dusky touch her. This time her hands were so much smaller and so warm, but they moved in the same manner as they did yesterday, so she knew they belonged to the person who was once a Dusknoir.

"Ah..." Kate moved a hand to cover her face - she bit her index finger nervously.

Dusky massaged Kate's boobs. She looked way too enthusiastic about it. Distracting one of her hands for only a moment to move Kate's fingers from her face, she kissed her again.

This time, Dusky's tongue entered her mouth to initiate a French kiss, all the while rubbing and playing her trainer's breasts.

Kate uttered a soft noise that could only be a moan of approval.

Dusky then left Kate's mouth and pressed her to the bed, leaning her head down to kiss one of her nipples. Kate's toes curled.

"You're not gonna..." she began.

"Yes I am." Dusky replied, then she took a nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it. Kate's eyes closed tightly as her heart pounded faster, moaning a little. Kate gripped the bed as she felt very hot. Even though she wasn't wearing anything but her panties. It felt oddly weird and yet so good. Licking her lips, she tasted whatever was left of Dusky's kissing. "I want more," she whispered.

"A bit of a pillow princess, huh?" Dusky asked as she licked Kate's other nipple, smiling to herself.

"A...what?" Kate panted.

"Oh, don't worry." Dusky backed off from Kate's chest, which made the aforementioned girl instantly whine in disapproval. Dusky laughed, then she removed her trainer's panties, holding them in fascination.

"Stop looking at those." Kate mumbled in embarrassment. Dusky complied for once, but only because she had something better to do. She kissed the thighs in front of her, then stopped.

She gazed between the thighs, making Kate feel more naked than she already was, if that was even possible.

"Geez, stop... staring at it." Kate said as she pushed her legs together, only for Dusky to pry them apart again with her hands.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. It's a cute shade of pink."

Kate decided against complaining when Dusky leaned in her head, then used both index fingers on both hands to spread the petals of Kate's pussy, which was already wet.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty." Dusky taunted. Kate blushed as she put her hands on her inner thighs to hold them. Dusky's tongue slid out and touched a certain part of Kate that made her nearly jump. "Ahh...!"

"Mm." Dusky kept prodding at the part with her tongue. She licked it then her mouth pressed against the area. She sucked the clit, and Kate squirmed, letting out lewd noises.

"Stop," she said, "no more..."

Dusky moved her head. "Would you prefer me to finish it?" She asked. Then she began to lick the rest of Kate's pussy, wanting to take in whatever else there was of this sweet-tasting flower. Her oddly experienced tongue dove into places which Kate would've never thought brought her pleasure. When she thought it couldn't get better, Dusky's index finger suddenly moved inside of her. Slowly at first so that Kate could adjust. It was weird, having something inside of her wasn't something Kate had ever experienced. She pulled a face, which quickly turned into an aroused expression as tingles of pleasure grew. "Dusky..." she whispered.

The finger moved in and out, then grew to a deeper and faster pace. Kate mewled.

Then Dusky's middle finger entered. Kate arched her back, moaning. "Dusky, that feels so good..." she shuddered. She felt the other girl kiss her thigh again, then move upwards to kiss her lips. Dusky was a bit odd tasting after she had pleasured Kate with her mouth, but Kate didn't care. She kissed her back as she shook more, feeling the tingling and the heat as Dusky's fingers moved faster. Then an intense pleasure washed over her and she let out a cry as her whole body felt like a living earthquake.

Then it passed. Dusky removed her fingers with a sort of gentle smile, looking at the flushed girl in a way that could only be described as motherly. Her hand was sticky with a fluid Kate hadn't seen before, so she used a tissue from the bedside table to clean it up.

"How are you feeling?" Dusky asked.

"I don't know. I feel a weird blissful happiness." Kate replied honestly.

Dusky wrapped her arms around her and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate yawned, leaning her head up from her pillow, and rubbed her eyes. She felt arms around her waist, and looked down at Dusky who was still peacefully deep in sleep.

She remembered last night and a pang of guilt began to grow in her stomach. She did... that... with her Pokemon. Well, she wasn't a Pokemon at the moment, but it still felt... strange to think about it.

She thought about waking Dusky, when she remembered it was Saturday - no school today. With that in mind she decided to sleep for a little longer.

Kate woke up to see Dusky pulling on clothes and she mumbled something.

"Hm?" Dusky turned to her.

"How did your wish come true?" Kate repeated.

"If it is of any relevance somehow, I think I saw a shooting star." Dusky said as she put on underwear, then pulled on the sleeveless yellow turtleneck top and shorts. She turned to face Kate as she buttoned up her shorts.

"That stuff doesn't work, I tried that as a kid lots of times." Kate said.

"Maybe it only works for Pokemon. Anyway, what did you wish for?" Dusky asked, sinking on to the bed near her trainer.

"I wanted to be rich." Kate scoffed at her past self in disbelief.

"Hmmm, the cliché childhood dream, huh?" Dusky winked at her. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, checking the time. It was nine. She stretched and then started to get changed. As she went to pull on a tank top, Dusky grabbed her chest from behind, making her squeal in surprise.

"Dusky!" Kate shouted. "You'd better not make a habit of that...hey!"

Dusky just chuckled and grinned at her afterwards, waving away the order. When Kate finished getting dressed, she began to collect her purse from her drawer.

"Going to buy some new books?" Dusky interrogated her. Kate nodded. She loved books, though it had become more of a hobby to collect them now. She hadn't even read half of the ones she owned, which were in a neat, alphabetical order (save for the ones that belonged to a series - they were always together) on her shelves, and some in a pile. They were all sorts of books, from Pokemon battling guides, Pokemon encyclopedias, Pokemon stories, classics and so forth. And maybe it would be nice for the days she would be cooped up in her room, doing pretty much nothing.

"Well then, let's head out,"

The two went to the book shop in town further away from Pink Jynx. It was near the Pokemart as well. Afterwards, Kate bought herself and Dusky breakfast, a few Potions and a Full Heal that she might need in later battles. The school had its own little Pokemart section, but there wasn't a wide variety of items and the Potion brand was more expensive.

Dusky helped her carry the stuff, mostly the books because she seemed to be very interested in them. Every now and again as they headed back she would look at Kate with an odd expression.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kate asked eventually.

Dusky grinned. "No reason."

Kate's cheeks turned red slightly as she pretended she hadn't heard anything in the first place. Then she paused and squinted. "Do you recognize that person over there?"

Dusky looked over. At the front of the school stood a girl in a long black coat with her hands held together. She had short, cute white hair and milky skin, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know her," Dusky replied, "so, maybe we should talk to her? She looks like she needs something."

As Kate and Dusky approached her, the pale girl turned towards them and with a look of surprise, she quickly dashed away. Kate shrugged.

"Shy?" She looked at Dusky, who looked back at her with amusement on her face.

"Who knows." Her not-so-Pokemon companion replied. They went back to Kate's room and she sorted out the books. As Kate did so, Dusky bit her bottom lip in thought, sitting cross- legged on the bed. Her trainer turned towards her. Kate took in a few details that she was at first too shy to find in Dusky's newfound form. A cute beauty mark on the right side of her dark-skinned face near her smiling mouth, how her red eyes glowed in a way that was beautiful and otherworldly rather than downright scary.

Kate left some books there as she lost interest in them and got up, closed the door and moved to the bed. Dusky gave her a puzzled look, then the other female pinned her against the bed.

"Well hello there," Dusky whispered to Kate's now pink face.

"I... shush." Kate said, then she kissed her. Dusky's lips were so plushy and soft, and on Dusky's side, she couldn't help but enjoy how Kate tasted.

"Kiss me more." Dusky told her when Kate pulled away.

"I'm your trainer, so I'll give the orders." Kate whispered. Her hand slid into the bottom of Dusky's shirt, travelling upwards.

Dusky felt the warm hand rub against her belly gently, then Kate lifted that cute turtleneck shirt above Dusky's breasts. She left it just above them because somehow, it was even cuter.

"What's the point of wearing clothes at all if they're coming off all the time?" The mischievous girl below her winked.

"That only happened once." Kate said as she looked flustered.

Dusky chuckled. "Three times, counting after today, remember the day after yesterday too?"

"You ripped my clothes that day, that doesn't count." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Okay, two times then, and more times to come. Literally." Dusky grinned widely then she hugged her trainer. Kate got a face full of her boobs and while she secretly felt thrilled, couldn't breathe. She pulled away before she removed Dusky's shorts, lifted up her legs and hooked them over her shoulders.

"What are you trying to do?" Dusky asked as she poked her tongue out at Kate.

"I'm not entirely sure but I like the view." Kate replied before she kissed Dusky again. As she looked at her she caught a glimpse of concern on her face. "Um... what's the matter? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No! No, of course not. I just can't stop thinking about who that girl might be..." Dusky said quickly. It was true, she was concerned...

"Don't you worry about her," Kate mumbled as she leaned up, "you know she might be a sister of one of the students, or whatever..."

"A really shy sister." Dusky added suspiciously.

As Kate gazed at Dusky with an odd expression, the two heard a loud crashing sound and the school's alarm went off. Startled, Kate and Dusky leaped off the bed and the two looked around, then the side of Kate's room was smashed. Debris went flying, chunks of brick and pieces of glass like bullets headed towards Kate. Dusky transformed into her Pokemon form quickly, moved in front of Kate and blocked the glass and pieces of brick with her fists.

Dusky then glared out at the one who was responsible for the mess. Outside of their room, out of the large hole that had been created, was a human-like, purple Pokemon that glared at them with fierce eyes. It hovered in the air, suspended by its psychic powers.

Kate looked in awe at it from behind the supposed safety of her Dusknoir.

Dusky glared back at the Pokemon. It was the strongest Pokemon in the world - it was Mewtwo.


End file.
